


Sorry

by featherlight221b



Category: Little White Lie (Web Series)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Post-Canon, after Kevin wakes up from coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: What I think could happen if Little White Lie had season 2. Tanya visits Kevin in the hospital and they talk.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sorry

"Hello, my name is Tanya, Tanya Freemont, I'm sure you know that. I'm the one who hit you with a car," is how she introduces herself when she goes to visit Kevin Bushwald in the hospital after he wakes up.

It feels a bit weird, because they've never talked before, and Kevin doesn't know much about her, but while he's been in a coma, Tanya has somehow come to genuinely care about him. Partially, it must have been the guilt. But also dedicating her time to help him, visiting his aunt, talking to one of his old friends, learning more about him, his music - it's not easy not to start caring about someone at least a bit after all that. Which is why she's here and coming clean, because Kevin deserves to have someone be honest with him, and Sami Reese sure as hell isn't going to be, even when the truth comes out. So it's on Tanya.

Kevin blinks, startled and taken aback. Whether by what she's just admitted or the fact that he has a visitor who isn't his aunt, she isn't sure. So she waits. And Kevin stares back at her, unsure what to say, and soon she realizes he isn't going to reply.

She clears her throat.

"Your medical bills are paid, I helped raise the money," she continues, because she still hopes he won't tell anyone it's her fault he was in a coma. "Um, I misspelled your name in the foundation's name, sorry for that. Also I think your aunt might be under the impression that we're friends. I can try and clear that up if you don't wish to be associated with me."

Kevin is now looking at her as if she grew an extra head, with a lot of confusion showing on his face. It's a lot to process, she realizes, so she sits down on the chair in the room and gives him time.

"Uh. That's… It's- Okay. It's okay," he says.

Tanya frowns, because he looks almost grateful, and while a part of her feels a sense of satisfaction at that, the other is overwhelmed by guilt, because that's not all, because she still should tell Kevin about Little White Lie before he finds out accidentally, and she can't deny that she was a part of the band for a while despite knowing everything.

_ Sami was right, you're no better than she is, Tanya _ .

She takes a deep, calming breath.

"There's something else you ought to know," she starts, fiddling with the loose strand of her sweater. "It's, uh, the battle of the bands happened while you were in a coma. And Sami and Duder Reese - wait, um, actually I'm pretty sure it wasn't Duder's decision. Sami Reese… she used your song in the competition, saying she wrote it."

She risks a glance at Kevin. There's a mix of different emotions showing on his face. Surprise, fear, relief, something that looks a lot like heartbreak. Tanya feels even worse than when she first walked in here.

"They stole more of your songs after that, claiming they're theirs. And deleted your website to erase evidence. Sami did, I mean. I'm not sure how much Duder was involved in all of that, but - um, either way, I was - I was a part of Little White Lie for a moment, after the Hot Girls kicked me out," she's speaking fast now, and her voice is shaking slightly. "Even though I knew what they did to you. I- I wanted to be in a band again, and - and to be popular, and  _ Toby  _ joined the Little White Lie - " hot tears are now welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall any second. "But that doesn't matter of course, and then Toby  _ cheated  _ on me, with Sami of all people after she pretended to be my friend and - "  _ damn it, Tanya, you're making it about you _ . "Uh, anyway," she lets out an awkward laugh, furiously wiping the tears from her face. "I - I have one of your songs downloaded, if you… want to prove they stole your songs. And… for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

She wants to run. She wants to get up and leave, especially because Kevin's eyes are wide in horror and his face turned a sickly pale color and he looks as if he's gonna either throw up or pass out. She wants to leave so badly, but forces herself to stay because she doesn't want to repeat what she did after she had hit him.

"It's gone?" he asks, his voice sounding strange.

It takes Tanya a moment to realize he's talking about the website.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"And… my songs… they… People have heard them?" 

She realizes she's never heard him talk in real life before. It's a strange feeling, knowing they've been at the same school for years and  _ this  _ is their first conversation.

"Yes. Some of them, at least. Though they don't know they're yours."

It's then that she thinks, no one was ever meant to hear those. Not aside from Kevin himself. She goes through the lyrics in her mind, and they're personal. Like talking to a diary. And Sami read through these lyrics, saw how Kevin felt, and still stole them. Tanya feels resentment filling her once again, but squashes it down.

"... Sami stole them?" Kevin's voice sounds weak.

Right, because he loves her. Screw squashing the resentment down, Tanya  _ hates  _ that girl.

"Yes," she confirms, looking down at her shoes and she sniffles, because this is too much for her.

Then…

"Thank you."

It's so quiet and uncertain she almost misses it, but no, Kevin's said that, and she looks up at him with surprise.

"I'm sorry?" she asks. "Why are you thanking me?"

He looks like a deer caught in a headlight now, and okay, maybe she's reacted a bit too strongly to that.

"I mean… I hurt you," she says.

He gives her a pleading her look, as if asking her not to make him be mad at her. He looks tired. Exhausted, actually.

"Thanks for saving… saving my song. And p-paying the bills. Coming here… and telling me," he says.

It occurs to her that Kevin Bushwald has bever had anyone, at least not since the beginning of high school. And now Tanya's here, willingly, and maybe that's why he's willing to forgive.

"Oh. Well, you're welcome," she says, uncertain, but a little bit more relaxed now as she feels relief flooding her. "So you won't tell anyone?"

Kevin shakes his head.

"Thank you," she owes him that.

If someone told her at the beginning of the school year that things would look like this…

She lets out a bitter laugh. "It's funny. I used to be the most popular girl in school, and now… now I'm here, and we're these two outcasts bonding over our lives being ruined."

Kevin doesn't laugh. He gives her a funny look and then he's not looking at her. Right. An unpleasant feeling overwhelmes her as she notices the tears he's trying to blink away. Because he's the one who's life really got ruined, and Tanya can't imagine how that feels and she just went and made it about her again, and no they're not having a bonding moment, they're not friends, things are far from fine just because Kevin forgave her. His world still has probably just fallen apart and he must still be trying to process all that, and Tanya's just making things worse.

"Sorry," she mumbles awkwardly. "If, um, if you decide what you want to happen about the songs… Let me know. I will - I'll try to help. And, uh, I hope you get well soon. See you at school, Kevin."

He doesn't answer, so she gets up and finally leaves.


End file.
